Cold Part 2, 3, and any other parts
by Dannifersure
Summary: Kagome's Dead And Sesshomaru's Alone and Wanting Her Back. What Will Happen Next Will He Move On Or Will He Ever See His Love Again? The rest of cold will be contiued on here. Hope you all injoy it.
1. Part 2

**Cold Part Two: I Never Saw It Coming**

**Disclaimer: Nope Don't Own Inuyasha **

**A/N: Sequel time! Only read this if you read Cold. Hopefully people will like this one well read away. **

Sesshomaru sat up and the morning air drifted into his room. Four years since that dreadful day he let Kagome run off. He still couldn't forget her. Yes Sesshomaru was truly in love. 'I made the right choice though…right?' he thought while getting dressed. A tear slid down his face. The cold wetness wasn't felt. The numbness of his cheek over the year did this to him. Its always how him day went. Wake up, cry, go do paperwork, go to Inuyasha's woods just incase by some miracle she wasn't dead just hurt and left somewhere but he never found her, then go to bed and dream of her. The dream would always be the same. They just woke up from their night of fun and he stared upon her. She ran the second she woke up and he followed her. He wouldn't loose her in his dreams. Never. He would enter a clearing and look around. Then there she would be looking at Inuyasha as he sniffed her. Inuyasha would then grow angry and attack. His yell and her scream would ripple through out the area and he would wince. Crimson blood flew around him and he would watch her body fall to the floor. That's when he would wake up. Four years of that and he still thinks she might come back.

"Jaken any paperwork today?" Sesshomaru asked while walking to his study. Rin ran up and gave him a hug then ran off again to some unknown location. She was always chipper but hadn't seemed to cheer up the stoic lord. Only one thing could cheer him up and she wasn't coming back.

"No lord all paperwork was completed yesterday," Jaken replied while bowing to Sesshomaru.

"That will be all,"

"Yes lord," the green toad said before scurrying off to somewhere Sesshomaru didn't care to know. 'One last time I will look for her…One last time,' Sesshomaru thought as he formed his cloud and headed off for Inuyasha's forest.

"Here at last," Sesshomaru said as he landed by the well he had seen Kagome use at times. He sniffed around to try and find her scent. It still lingered there but it was old. He didn't want to smell the old her he needed a fresh scent one that would wake up his hopes that she really was alive and not as dead as she was in his dreams. He followed the old scent to her grave. They buried what was left of her there. It made her seem even more dead. More tears came but he fought them back. He couldn't keep crying like this. He needed to move on. Find someone else. Someone new. No he was just kidding himself. There was no way he could be with someone else. He truly loved Kagome but he killed her. He let her go because he thought that would be the best. It wasn't. He missed her. That one night changed everything in him. He could no longer live without her. Sesshomaru looked upon her grave on last time and walked away. Forming his cloud he slowly drifted home.

"I love you Kagome… and I miss you," those few words he refused to say to any other he finally said with true meaning. He did love her. The grave glowed pink and the light soon died down. Sesshomaru was home. He sat in bed and closed his eyes. He didn't need sleep but he slept anyway. Just to see her face. Just to see her eyes. Just to she her.

_-Dream-_

_An empty white room was were Sesshomaru stood. He could see nothing. A whisper. Soft at first but grew in volume._

"_You love me and I love you…I will come back to you. I promise." the voice said._

_A figure finally stood before him. He knew her. He loved her. _

"_Kagome. I love you," Sesshomaru said before gently placing his lips upon hers. It felt so real. So real. _

_-End Dream-_

Sesshomaru woke up in a sweat. Such a short dream but it was almost morning. He stretched and yawned. A knocked echoed through out the room.

"Jaken leave me I do not wished to be bothered right now," Sesshomaru said while getting up and putting on a clean pair of clothes.

"I'm not that ugly toad," a soft voice called from the other side of the door. The voice sounded so familiar to him and a scent he hadn't smelled in over four years filled his nose. He ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Kagome!" he yelled and grabbed her. Her body warmed him to an almost uncomfortable degree. Oh how he loved her.


	2. Part 3

**Cold Part Three: I've Missed You **

**Disclaimer: Now you all know by now that I don't own Inuyasha **

**A/N: So yea I'm going to make some more parts, here's part three again read part 1 and 2 first lol well r&r thanks and well yea ok I'll stop typing in this part now on with the story.**

Sesshomaru couldn't bare to let Kagome go. He felt as though she would disappear the moment he let go. For the first time he let his tear freely fall from the barrier his eyes had, had for so long. Kagome smiled and hugged him back with equal ferocity. She didn't want to let go either but she knew that they had to talk.

"Sess we really need to talk, come on," Kagome said while grabbing his hand and leading them back inside the room. Sesshomaru shut the door and they both sat down on the bed. It was quiet for a while till Kagome realized she needed to speak.

"Sess… you're the only the that can see me. I walked here from Inuyasha's forest and not even your guards saw me. I thought I was a ghost till I realized I could touch things and that I couldn't walk through walls…" she said laughing a bit at the last part. She didn't understand why she was alive or why Sesshomaru was the only one that could see her but she wanted to be with him and this gave her that chance.

"I can find out what happened tomorrow if you want," Sesshomaru said slowly in her ear. She shivered a bit but liked it.

"What are we going to do till then?" Kagome asked a bit flushed from having him so close.

"Oh I think you know," he said placing kissed upon every inch of skin that wasn't covered by clothing. He missed her and wasn't going to waste one moment of her being there.

"I love you Kagome,"

_-Hours Of Love Making Later-_

The stench of sex lingered all around them and their screams and moans replayed in there heads over and over. They soon fell asleep in each others arms hoping to wake up there again.

_-Kagome's Dream-_

_She ran through the forest leaving the man she thought she cared for. She was stupid. How could she believe that they would live happily ever after. That could never happen with them. She knew her friends would except her back. Not that she really left them anyway. A clearing was up ahead and she entered it. _

_There stood Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku. Where the others were she had no clue. She looked upon them and smiled. Here everything would be ok. _

"_Hello Kagome where were you?" Sango sweetly asked. Kagome couldn't answer due to the fact she was frozen because Inuyasha's closeness to her. He sniffed ever inch of her as his eyes bleed red._

"_Inuyasha… I-I can explain," Kagome said as she started backing up. She had forgotten that Inuyasha could smell his brother all over her. She was frightened by the way he looked at her and it seemed her friends were scared to. They didn't understand what was going on and that scared them even more. Inuyasha advanced on Kagome. The urge to kill in him. Kagome had fear in her eyes and knew that this moment would be her last. Inuyasha screamed his attacked and watched as it hit Kagome. She laid bloody and dead upon the ground and he cried. He had finally relized that he killed the one he loved and that she had already forgotten him. He knew she slept with his brother and that was enough to break him apart. _

_-End Dream- _

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Sesshomaru was up in a second when he realized his Kagome was in distress. He couldn't tell about what but he knew he had to make her feel better. She had been back a mere night and was already having nightmares. He was scared (though he would never admit it to others) that he would lose her again.

"Kagome," he said wiping some of the sweat off her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"I-I had a nightmare about when I was killed… I can remember it all so clearly and I could see after I was dead…Inuyasha…he cried cause I had been with you…" Kagome said and started crying. She couldn't take all this. she was alive again and she knew she had hurt Inuyasha and even though he had killed her she knew it was only because she was off with his brother. She hurt him and she felt horrible and knew he felt horrible about killing her. She didn't want to feel bad. She wanted to hate him for what he did but her sprit wouldn't allow her to hate him. She couldn't.

"I have to see him Sesshomaru," she said still crying. "Please,"

"Kagome…Inuyasha's dead. He killed himself a year after he killed you," Sesshomaru said softly.

"He…He killed himself, he's dead?" Kagome said barely getting out what she wanted to say.

"Yes Kagome…" Sesshomaru didn't like seeing her like this but she deserved to know.

"Cause of me..?" she said crying more. "He killed himself cause he killed me?" Sesshomaru could only shake his head.

"Yes.."


	3. Part 4

**Cold Part Four: What's Needs To Be Known, And What Needs To Be Done**

**Disclaimer: Now you all know by now that I don't own Inuyasha **

**A/N: Well I know I haven't been updating in forever and I know I should so after rereading Cold 1-3 I decided on writing the fourth part now. It may or may not be long im not really sure write now but I hope you all like it. **

**Kagome had been sitting by the garden almost all day since she found out what really happened to Inuyasha. She would never understand everything that had happened since she had been gone and Sesshomaru couldn't bare to see her hurt more so he knew that keeping what needed to be said to himself was the only thing he could really do. It hurt him that she cared for his brother more right now then she did him but he knew that she had one loved him to so he withstood the hurt and allowed her to be alone. For now. What needed to be done was more important though; he needed to know why she was in the state of semi-invisibility or whatever her current state was. He knew she wasn't a ghost for her scent was fresh and clear, the dead had more distinctive scents such as the clay pot his brother had loved so. Kikyo. Sesshomaru sent a servant to find Kagome's friends, he knew they would not be able to see her but he knew that by telling them and letting Kagome see them would be good. It would be very good. There was no paperwork and he was glad for that. It gave him more time to find out what was going on with Kagome. He found many things that talked about how sometimes people would come back for one reason or another and only the person or people that were closest to him or her would be able to see him or her but if that was how Kagome was then he knew some one else would have been able to see her. Yet he was the only one. He got up from his study only to follow her scent to the garden. She looked up once to greet him thinking that he would soon go away but when his presence lingered she knew he wanted something. **

"**Kagome there are things that really should been known. Come with me and in my study those things will be said," Sesshomaru said waiting only a moment before walking back to his study. He could feel her presence behind him and knew she would come. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Sango where's Shippo I think all of us should hear this," Miroku said while keeping a close eye on the servant sent by Sesshomaru.**

"**What is it now Miroku? You know with a baby on the way im not very keen to hearing much of anything," Sango said while getting Shippo from his nap. **

"**There's a servant here from Sesshomaru and well I think we need to go to Sesshomaru's castle very soon,"**

"**Oh to hell with him, why should we go there, its not like there's anything there that could ever be worth us going all the way over," **

"**Madam being only a servant I cant say anything to change your mind but my master Sesshomaru said that it was urgent that all of you come to his domain as quickly as possible, he said that an old friend wished to see them but that he was the only one able to see her. He said he would explain everything later but he also told me that she would wish to see her friends," the servant said after seeing that something needed to be done. **

"**Old friend? Only one to see her? What the hell is he talking about we have no old frien… No it cant be… can it? Kagome…," **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sesshomaru entered the study and Kagome shut the door only to have it reopened by Rin. **

"**Rin I have much business to atend to can you please come back later,"**

"**Sure, oh hi Kagome! See you both later. Kagome you play with Rin later?"**

"**Uh…Sure," Kagome said as she sat.**

"**Ok bye!" Rin replied and skipped happily out the room. **

"**Rin can see me?!" Kagome yelled. Both she and Sesshomaru were stunned beyond belief. Sesshomaru knew that Rin was very powerful even though she was a mere human and a child at that but he doubted that what power she did have allowed her to see what, until now, he was the only one to be able to see. This would be a long day, a very long day. **

"**That was a little more then surprising but I believe there are more important things to talk about now," Sesshomaru stated after the shock had worn off a bit.**

"**Uh yes, so what did you want to talk to me about?"**

"**Well first of all I believe that I should tell you im trying to get your friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to come here, I believe you would like to see them correct?"**

"**There coming here! Really? Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you so much!"**

"**That was the good news… im sorry but I must tell you all that has happened since your… death. The old one you spent so much time with died the same day you did and so never learned of your death. The others, your friends, shunned my brother and he searched the whole year, before he killed himself, for me. I had hidden under here in a secret chamber. That is how Inuyasha didn't find me I had only come out at the end of the year when I heard of his death. I had visited your grave every day and searched for you even though your scent had faded and became old. The last day I went… was the day you came back, I wasn't going to come back after that but you came…"**

"**Sir. The guests are here," the servant he had sent out said.**

"**Ah yes the guests tell them to meet me in the dinning hall,"**

"**Yes Sir," and with that he left.**

"**Kagome come with me its time to see your friends," Sesshomaru said as he headed to the door Kagome happily behind him. In the dinning hall sat all three of her friends. She ran up to each of them but soon realized that they couldn't see her like the others but something was different she knew.**

"**Sango, Sesshomaru's here and… I can smell her, its not old its new," Shippo said causing Sango to turn around. But soon a pain came to her.**

"**Sango what's wrong?" Miroku said realizing his wife's pain. **

"**The baby is coming," Sesshomaru said before Sango could say anything. "Get her to the in house doctor quickly."**


	4. AN : PLEASE READ

A/n : I already have the idea for the 5th part ready but the trouble is I'm having such a hard time trying to come up with a name for Sango's baby, so what I'm going to do is let my readers come up with some names any name that you think will be good as soon as I pick a name I'll have the 5th part done, also I'm trying to finish some chapters for my other stories so be on the look out for them. Well thanks all!


End file.
